Rebound Shot
by Suffering Angel
Summary: It hasn't been that long since the Greg-incident, and Teddy still hasn't recovered. He must ask himself, then, how this affects him, and more importantly - his newfound relationship with a certain Billy Kaplan.


I don't own YA.

A/N: This is somewhat of a "What If" scenario. I don't think Teddy had a crush on Greg, but this concept just… built itself before I could remind myself of that fact. So here you go.

* * *

**_Rebound Shot_**

Billy Kaplan was more or less _perfect_, was Teddy's conclusion after knowing the guy for roughly three weeks. He was outgoing if he liked you, and sassier than usual if not (he was almost _always_ sassy, but Teddy thought that was part of his charm). His sense of humor was one Teddy could relate to, and he had the most pleasant, loose laugh Teddy heard in a good while, assuming Billy laughed honestly - something Teddy realized Billy's been doing a lot of around him.  
One of the best things about Billy was that while Teddy's hobbies and interests usually earned him weird looks, they would get Billy to, well, _hype_. They shared a vast range of fandoms and preferences, and eagerly exchanged even their most bizarre of opinions about those subjects. Agree or disagree, both took it and each other just the right amount of seriously to enjoy it without getting personal (at least, beyond what they could kiss and make-up from).  
Billy's fevered mind never failed to impress Teddy, and Teddy had the best time he's had in was no surprise, then, exactly how happy Teddy was when he found out that much like himself, Billy was a guys' guy as well.  
The first kiss just happened, as did the second, and all that followed. Things were just so great and moving so quickly, Teddy almost managed to lose himself in that _thing_ that was just _them_ and not think about anything or anyone else.  
Of course, that was impossible. After all, part of Billy's perfection was that he was nothing like a certain person, and it was that constant comparison Teddy realized he was making that threatened to undo everything.

Billy was perfect because he was nothing like Greg Norris, and as soon as Teddy realized the thought crossed his mind, there was no turning back.

–

It's been a month, and as expected, Teddy had a hard time getting over the fact his best friend and interest saw him as nothing more than a freak he could use. Everything that ever happened between them was turned from fun pastimes to bitter memories that made Teddy's stomach curl and twist around itself. All he wanted was to feel close to a person he liked, was that so much to ask for?

"Ted?"

Billy was nothing like Greg. It didn't matter what game-face Teddy had on, Billy could read him, and refused to let up until he got the truth out. Or was it just that Teddy was bad at hiding things from Billy? No matter what face he wore, it was like Billy could see right through him.

"I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"What about?"

He did it again, Teddy noted, that thing Billy did when he was worried, but didn't want to let it show in his words, so his whole body gravitated towards Teddy, as though pulled down by the weight of the unspoken words he really wanted to say.  
Billy was also precious, Teddy decided, but kept it to himself, like many things he wished he didn't have to.

"About… _us_, I guess."

"About _us_?" Billy echoed and looked a bit mesmerized by the concept.  
So, so precious, Teddy thought and reached a hand towards Billy's cheek.

"_Us_… and how maybe… we should _do it_."

Teddy felt Billy's cheek heating up against his palm. There was a long series of stutters and mutters, and Billy finally lost the ability to look Teddy in the eye. Teddy bade his time, though, and smiled when Billy rested his hand over Teddy's own.

"My family… will be away this weekend. Parents in a spa, brothers at the grandparents'…"

The look he gave Teddy then was, what was the word? Oh, _precious_, yes. Again.

"We could, then, maybe-"

"Let's." Teddy concluded and trailed his thumb under Billy's eye.

"For real?"

"Unless you don't w-"

"I do!"

Both blinked at the excited exclamation before Billy looked away. Teddy brought his hand to rest over the back of Billy's neck and pulled him closer so he could rest his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"You can be so cute, sometimes…"

"And you- a _jerk_." Billy retorted, which made Teddy laugh. Billy did as well soon enough, and they sealed the matter with a kiss, and some more advance skinship.

–

He couldn't do it. After all the preparations, after all the excitement, with the mood being just perfect and good and right—  
He wanted this so much, wanted to have Billy in this manner, to feel and touch and taste and claim-  
But he didn't. He couldn't. He stared down at Billy who was staring up helplessly, cheeks aflame and body straining for Teddy's attention. But all Teddy could do was pull away, fumble to get into his clothes, and run away while barely muttering an apology. It wasn't even that, just-

"I have to go."

He escaped, leaving Billy frustrated, confused, and most likely hurt. All because Teddy couldn't enjoy what he did have, and kept comparing it to what he didn't.

–

It was five days and three near-death incidents later when Nate and Eli had enough, and threw a small intervention.  
Teddy could barely breathe at times. Billy practically oozed a dark aura and refused to so much as look at Teddy.

"Your domestic dispute - _solve it_."

"…at least talk about it." Nate offered more gently and left along with Eli.

The two remaining teens managed to exchange a brief glance before Billy looked away almost in disgust.  
Teddy felt a lump form in his throat, but he forced himself to swallow around it. They _did_ need to talk, and if Billy still wanted to have nothing to do with him once they did - Teddy figured he had it coming. But if Billy would somehow understand… well, only one way to find out, right?

–

The silence stretched as though forever. Neither spoke, nor could they even look at each other for more than two second. Heaven forbids they made eye contact. Frustration slowly built the longer this went on, aimed mostly at they themselves. Finally, however, just when Teddy found his voice - Billy spoke first.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, his voice almost accusing but lacking a target.  
Teddy stared at him, having a hard time understanding the question. After all, Billy didn't do anything wrong other than pick an idiot jerk for a boyfriend.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Billy." Teddy replied weakly, but that only made Billy more frustrated and confused.

"So, what, was it _cold feet_?"

Teddy shook his head.  
"No, nothing like that. I—"

"Then what?!" Billy demanded, his voice more hurt than angry, even though Teddy knew he had every right to be.  
"If I didn't screw up for a change, then, what, I'm just not your type or something? Did you feel ill all of a sudden? Wha-"

Billy loved to talk. He would fill up the silence either due to enthusiasm or nervousness. Teddy knew what brought it about right then, but couldn't find it as adorable as he usually did. The tone of voice used hurt more than he thought it would, and only made him angrier with himself. That wasn't good, because the only person he could vent this on was the last person he wanted to hurt - more than he already did, that is—

"Billy, please, just- just be quiet for a minute!"

And yet he did just that.

"…fine." Billy said finally in not even a whisper.

Teddy managed to catch a glimpse of Billy's pained expression before all he had to stare at was the wing adorning the side of Billy's head.  
This was it, wasn't it? Now that they came this far, what could he do but say what he wanted to? Even if he wasn't sure what that even was.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Teddy began, hoping that if he at least started talking, the words would come. "You didn't say anything wrong, either. I- oh God, I _want_ to do it, I've been thinking about this since we _met_, I just-"

The words caught in his throat again. He couldn't speak, could barely breathe. His chest clenched and he wanted to run, to leave this scene behind and crush something under his fists. But he knew- he knew that if he did that, if he left Billy right then - _again_ - he wouldn't just lose a potential spouse - he'd lose a friend, and a potential _partner_. And that was just too much for him to risk losing.  
If nothing else, that thought alone let the words come again, bitter as they were.

"His name was Greg."  
The words came as though from afar, sounding almost foreign, like they had nothing to do with him. He could see Billy tensing at the edge of his sight, but pointedly kept his gaze up and unfocused.

"He was- he was captain of the basketball team, class president, and-"  
He gulped and looked down at the ground.

"I thought he was my best friend. And I- I think I _liked_ him."

Billy remained silent. Teddy went on, for a moment letting himself pretend nothing changed, and he was just telling Billy about something bad, because Billy wanted- _asked _him to tell him anything he felt the need to.

"I made a mistake. I trusted him, and I told him the _truth_. He _used_ me, had his fun until I wouldn't do what he told me to anymore. It… ended badly."

Teddy glanced at Billy. The tension was there, along with a certain slump in his pose, almost like defeat. Who _did_ like to hear about _the other guy_, really?  
That was when it happened; now that he was done with unpleasant memories, he actually managed to feel a pang of compassion - and longing.

"You're nothing like him." Teddy whispered, eyes trained on the back of Billy's head.

"You're everything _good_ he's not, bad in much better ways, I can't even compare you two beyond saying what total opposites you are. But-"  
He gasped and leaned a bit towards Billy, hand resting between them.

"But that's _it_. That difference, it's what _scares_ me. I enjoy being around you, _with_you, I never met anyone I got along so well with before. But I can't help but think… what if that's a _lie_? What if I don't like Billy Kaplan? If I just like… _not-Greg_?"

He practically spat the words.

"If that was true, and we slept together, I-"  
The words were too difficult to say, too painful. He palmed his face and gritted his teeth, despair taking over.

"_Shit_, Billy, I don't want you to be a _rebound-fuck_!"

He panted out a desperate cry that was far louder than he had intended. The forming of those words left him spent, exhausted, and what came next was no more than a tired, helpless whisper.

"I don't, I- You deserve better than this."

Nothing was said for a while after that.  
Teddy was too terrified to even move, and even when he lowered his hand from his face, he didn't look at Billy. How could he, really?

"Are-"

The word startled him, and Teddy stared at Billy in time to see him half looking over his shoulder at him.

"Are you done?"

Teddy pondered this for a moment, and finally nodded.  
"Yeah, I think so."

Billy nodded briefly and turned a bit more towards Teddy while still facing away.  
It was all Teddy could do, to brace himself. Only then-

"Ok. This _Greg_ guy sounds like a _total douchebag_."

A gasp tore out of Teddy's throat and he found himself staring at Billy again. Billy glanced at him once before he looked away again.

"I mean it. You're better off staying the hell away from him."

Teddy let out a small approving sound, and looked down at his twiddling thumbs while Billy thought up the rest of what he wanted to say.  
Billy did stay quiet while Teddy spoke, after all, right? The least he could do was repay the favor.

"So that's that."  
Billy said and reached to pinch the bridge of his nose. Teddy's shoulders hunched, as though bracing for impact. He was again left unprepared for what Billy said next.

"When do you think you'll know?"

The question left Teddy dumbfounded, and he gawked at Billy, lips moving without forming words for a moment.

"I- _what_?"

Billy let out an irritated sound and chewed on his lower lip.  
"Know… which one you _like_. You did say you— so is it _me_, or…"  
He licked his lips and finally managed to look at Teddy, weariness and uncertainty outshining most of the anger and hurt.

"The guy that's _not-him_?"

Teddy didn't even know how to begin replying, and he stared at Billy for a moment. The young mage seemed uneasy, scared, even, but Teddy couldn't help but see - or want to see - that spark of hope in his eyes.

"I-" He started before lowering his gaze, finding it easier to talk like this.  
"I'll need a while. To sort this out."

Another long silence was inevitable, he thought, and was halfway through preparing for it, when-

"I'll wait."

Teddy's eyes slowly widened. The voice died before it reached his lips and his gaze slowly returned to Billy, who was pointedly looking away.

"Not _forever_, I'm not some love-struck twelve year old." He growled before finally meeting Teddy's eyes.  
"But _a while_… I can do. Just… don't leave me _hanging_, alright? I need to know… if to get over you or not."

Billy's voice cracked towards the end.

Teddy contemplated the words, rolled them around in his mind. The tightness in his throat and chest was still there, but it was different now, born of a new reason - of excitement and hope.  
He nodded his head vigorously, seeming almost relieved.  
Billy was willing to give him another chance.

"Of course. As soon as I figure it out."

There was honesty and a sort of good will to Teddy's voice and in his eyes, and Billy smiled slightly despite himself.

"You do that."

They exchanged looks for a while, but that moment was broken when Billy rose to his feet and stretched. He let out a low growl and threw his staff over both shoulders.

"I think… I'll feel a lot better once I _zap_ something. That's bound to get some funky vibes out of our systems, right?"

Teddy let himself appreciate the grin on Billy's face that didn't look completely forced. He nodded and stood up as well.

"That sounds great, actually."


End file.
